1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent days, electronic devices are being rapidly developed to perform multiple functions and operate faster. Accordingly, semiconductor chips and printed circuit boards on which semiconductor chips are mounted are also rapidly being developed. Such printed circuit boards are required to be light, thin and simple, while being implemented with microcircuits, in addition to have good electric property, high reliability, and high speed signal transmission.
In the prior art, in forming circuit patterns on a printed circuit board, circuit patterns are formed first and then insulating layers are formed. Circuit patterns may be formed by forming plating layers on insulating layers and then etching the plating layers to perform patterning. Alternatively, circuit patterns may be formed by forming seed layers on insulating layers, forming plating resist having openings patterned therein, performing plating, removing the plating resists, and etching the seed layers. US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0070769 discloses such a circuit pattern method. In this method, when plating layers or seed layers are etched by wet etching using etchant, under cuts occur on circuit patterns due to the property of isotropic etchant. Especially when micro patterns are formed, there are problems such as loss of circuit patterns due to under cuts.